Bleeding Heart
by Absolutely Sinful
Summary: Sango lost everything at a young age and now lives only for revenge...she kills for fun and is heartless and emotionless...can her partner soften her up and make a place for himself in her heart...if you like kagome or miroku dont read sangokouga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't have to write fanfiction…but just to make everyone happy ill say it…eerr write it…I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY…great now I've gone and depressed myself 

Bleeding Heart

The 6 year old girl woke up to the sound of screaming. She got out of bed and ran out of her room and into the living room of the small house that she lived in with her father and younger brother. What she saw, what she heard she'll never be able to forget. There was a man wearing all black with a black mask covering his face beating her father mercilessly and her father was on the floor howling in pain. She gasped at the sight and her father looked at her "Sango….get out of here….get your brother and run" then he turned to the man "leave them out of this….this is between you and me they're only children".

At that moment a little 4 year old boy ran into the living room and saw his dad on the floor withering in pain and automatically started crying. He ran to the man wearing black in attempt to get him to stop hurting his father "stop hitting my dad you mean man".

The man in black grabbed the boy and punched in the face so he was now lying on the floor unconscious with a bleeding nose.

Sango saw this and did the only thing she could think of she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers and ran back into the living room in hope of saving her family. While the man was yelling incoherent words at her father sango managed to run to him and stab him in the arm. "AAHH…you little bitch…" the man pulled the knife out of his arm and she could tell he was smirking even though his face was covered. "Once I'm through here ill make sure that you have no hope left in your pathetic existence" and with those words she watched him stab her father through his neck. She tried to run to him and help but the man in black threw her at the wall so hard that he managed to break one of her ribs and twist her ankle.

She tried with all her might to move but she had no strength to do so. She watched as the man proceeded to stab her father in the face until he wasn't ever recognizable anymore. While she lay there helplessly watching the scene in front of her she tried to convince herself that it was all a dream and she would wake up to her dad making breakfast for her and her brother but she knew it wasn't; she knew this was all horribly real.

The man grabbed her brother from the floor and dragged him so that they were both right in front of her. The man kneeled down so that he was eyelevel with sango and took off his mask "remember this face because it won't be the last time you see it" he had long wavy black hair and terrifying red eyes. He gave her an evil smirk and slit her brothers throat wide open managing to get his blood all over her.

"KOHAKU…NO…no…no…just kill me please I have nothing left…you took away my family...just please kill me and let me join them in the after life" with that he threw her dead brothers body to the side like he was just some old toy that he was tired of playing with. "I won't kill you but I will give you a little present so that you never forget me" he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her forward so he had better access to her back and he dragged the knife all the way from the right of her lower back to the left of her upper; he didn't cut her deep enough to kill her, but it was deep enough to leave a permanent scar and it was deep enough to hurt.

When he was done he stood up and wiped the blade clean of all the blood. He simply stared at her with a hateful look in his eyes while she lay on the floor in the fetal position in a pool of her and her brother and fathers blood silently sobbing. "I'll be seeing you again one day…until then sango good bye…and sweet dreams…or should I say nightmares".

She watched him walk out without even looking back. She managed to crawl to the phone despite the pain she was in and call 9-1-1 but by the time somebody picked up her vision started to blur and she was slowly losing her fight to stay awake the last thing she heard was the distant sound of sirens before losing consciousness.

A.N. Tell me what you think so far…I hope you like it… I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story yet but I'll figure it out…and I don't know who I'm pairing sango with yet so if you have any ideas let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the anime Inuyasha …there you happy now I said it

Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

_Sango's POV _

_I woke up and felt horrible pain shoot up my back and suddenly I remembered everything that happened. I cried. It was the only thing I could do. I cried for what seemed like an eternity while trying to disregard the fact that I was now all alone in the world. The bastard took everything from me I have nothing left to live for. I found myself wishing that he just killed me with them. The tears finally stopped but the pain I felt didn't lessen. It was then that I finally took in my surroundings and realized that I was in a hospital._

_The door opened and a doctor stepped into my room "ah I see you're finally awake…I was starting to get worried…you've been unconscious for almost two weeks". It took me a moment to find my voice "where am I and who are you?" "Oh I'm Doctor Wilkin but you can just call me John…now that you're awake we'll have to run some tests…you lost a substantial amount of blood…but before we do that there are two authorities out side wanting to speak with you if you're up to it". The cops are here they must want to speak to me about what happened…I really don't want to but I'll have to sooner or later so I might as well just speak with them and get this over with. "It's okay I'll speak with them…I'd rather just get this part over with"._

_John gave me a sad smile and left the room only to have two cops come in "hello Sango I'm Officer Allen and this is my partner Officer Newman…we're truly sorry about what you have been through. My face held a blank look and as I spoke my voice was emotionless "yeah…life sucks and then you die" I could see the pity in there eyes and I found myself wanting claw their eyes out…I don't need there pity. "Sango I know this has to be very difficult for you but can you remember anything about the man that attacked you that can help us identify and catch him". I could tell them what he looked like I did after all see his face and I'll never be able to forget it…but I didn't want them to find him…I wanted to find him and kill him myself so I lied "no…he was wearing a mask so I never saw his face and I never heard him speak"._

_They looked like they believed me and for that I was glad "that's okay…we promise to do everything in our power to find him and put him behind bars for life". I found myself thinking that wasn't good enough…I wanting the bastards blood on my hands…I wanted to be the one that takes his last breath. I was already expecting what they said next "well Sango since you're still a minor once you get out of the hospital you will be placed in a foster home until they find the right home for you or until you turn the legal age of eighteen…once again Sango we're sorry about your losses"._

_Three weeks later I was finally released from the hospital and put into a foster home and I made a promise on my fathers and my brothers graves…I will never settle for another family. Mine died and cannot be replaced…and I will be the one to kill the man who took my life away from me…from this day forward I live only for revenge._

_End Flashback_

Still Sango's POV

Today is my 18th birthday and I'm finally allowed to leave the foster home and be on my own. They tried to put me in different homes, but nobody kept me for long because of my rebellious nature and fighting habits which is exactly what I wanted. I never wanted another family. Throughout the years all I have done is practice in everything from weaponry to fighting skills so that when I come face to face with the man that ruined my life I can kill him.

1 year later

I got an apartment in one of the worst parts of town. Cops don't come to this part of town unless they have a death wish. The only thing I know how to do is fight…it's my only talent. When I was in the foster home I never tried to make friends I didn't have time for things like that. So when it was time for me to find a job I became a hit-man or rather a hit-woman because killing is the only thing I'm good at. On the streets and to the people that hire me I'm known as Slayer. No one knows what I look like because when I go in for a job I always keep my face covered.

My first kill was the hardest. I found myself wondering if the man I was killing had any family, and right after I broke his neck and he fell dead at my feet my heart died with him and I cried the last tear that I will ever cry. I have become heartless, ruthless, and emotionless. Over time killing became easier and easier to do…it was just something I was good at and sometimes when I was hired to kill a worthy opponent it was actually fun in my sick and twisted head.

I haven't given up on my promise to avenge my family if anything I was getting some good practice. Soon I became the top murderess and I know it will just take some time before he will come looking for me and I will be ready…I will make his death slow and agonizing. I want to hear him scream.

Narrators POV

Sango woke up to her cell phone ringing she cleared her throat before answering "hello" "is this slayer" "depends on who's asking" "I hired you last month to kill Hojo" "what do you want" "I have another job for you…but I need to see you in person for this one" "okay meet me at lackeys bar in 30 minutes…I'll be wearing all black and I'll be holding a red rose" "ok I'll be there". Sango hung up her phone and got dressed. She wore tight black leather pants, a tight black leather halter top, and her black combat boots. She left her hair down which was now colored jet black with crimson red streaks and applied black eyeliner around her reddish amber colored eyes. She grabbed the keys to her red R6, her black helmet that had a red skull and cross swords on the back of it, her mask that only allowed you to see her eyes, and a red rose out of her vase and left her apartment.

She got to the bar and sat in a dark corner so that they would have the privacy they needed for this kind of conversation. She put on her mask held the red rose and waited. After five minutes three men and a woman walked in and headed to where she was seated.

"So Slayer we meet again" the man that she spoke with on the phone said. Sango noticed the others that were with him one of the males had long black hair in a ponytail and cobalt blue eyes and was extremely sexy standing there with a smirk on his face, the other male had short black hair in a low ponytail and violet eyes he looked at her as though he was undressing her with his eyes and she found her self wanting to rip them out and shove them down his throat, and the girl had long blue black hair that she let hang freely and hazel eyes she just didn't like her she looked weak and ditsy.

"I expected you to come alone…who are they…your bodyguards…because you don't have to worry if I wanted you dead you would already be six feet under" "that's the fiery temper I missed so much…and no these are your partners for this particular job" "I don't do partners…I only work alone" Sango was getting up to leave when the mans voice stopped her "just hear me out before you decline". She was going to just keep on walking but something in the blue eyed man's eyes told her to just hear him out "ok you have two minutes to convince me"

"Naraku" "that's it…you think a name will convince me" "not just a name Slayer…but the man that killed your family". Sango had a battle of emotions going through her from sadness to anger but her body stayed calm and her eyes still emotionless "how do you know about that" "I know more then you think Sango" her eyes widened just a bit and her heart-beat quickened but nobody noticed these slight changes "how do you know my name" "I'm a powerful man Sango…I know everything about everyone…Naraku is very powerful and I know your skills are great but you can't defeat him on your own" "tell me where he is" "first you have to agree to my terms".

She always worked alone but if that's what it takes to find the bastard then I'll play by his rules…for now. "Fine…as long as I get to be the one to kill him then I'll play by your rules" "you can have the killing blow I give you my word…now meet your partners the girl is Kagome and she's new to this kind of work so I'll be giving you guys a few little jobs to do while we track Naraku and figure out a successful plan on killing him, the man with the short hair is Miroku…watch out for him he's a bit of a pervert , and last but not least there is Kouga" "is there anything else I need to know" "yes…since you all will be partners I have made a change in your living arrangements…you will be living together in a home that I have provided for you so you can learn to trust one another…I have already hired someone to go to your homes and gather your things you will just need to follow me there now".

Sango looked at the home where she will be living for god knows how long…she got off her bike and took off her helmet the rest of them were already inside picking out the rooms they wanted…she wasn't picky so she really didn't care where she slept. The houst was small only 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms a living room and a kitchen but she didn't care she only hoped she can control herself and not kill all of them…she was a loner she always has been and she didn't like the idea of living with others.

Sango walked into the house and saw everyone standing in the living room…the house was already furnished. They had nothing to do until tonight…it will be the first time she killed with anyone's help and she hated the idea. She walked into the living room with everyone else and Miroku came up to her and grabbed her ass "you're even more beautiful without the mask on…will you do me the honor of bearing my child" she saw red…she grabbed his hand and twisted it behind him all she would have to do is apply a little more pressure and she could snap his hand right off…she say his pained expression and smirked "touch me again and ill make sure you can never have children" with that said she twisted him back around to face her and punched him in the face succeeding in breaking his nose.

Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes and shocked looks across there faces Kouga was the first to snap out of it "wow beautiful and strong that's a deadly combination" then of course the girl had to put her 2 cents in "those where some incredible moves…you moved so fast it was like a blur…who taut you to fight and can you teach me?" I really don't like her…and it seems that every second my dislike for her grows "I taut myself…and no I wont teach you" "aw come on please" "begging is pathetic I already said no and I don't like to repeat myself…now if you will excuse me I must prepare for tonight's job and I suggest you all do the same"

Kouga's POV

I cant get her out of my head ever since I saw her at the bar I can't stop thinking about her…those killer curves, her beautiful eyes that are almost impossible to read, and those lips I cant help but wonder what they would feel like on mine and how she would taste. I knew I shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts I mean my girlfriend is Kagome…I was planning on breaking up with her because she is so weak and defenseless that's why she joined the agency to prove to me that she's not…she's just going to get herself killed. Sango she different she's strong, independent, beautiful, and she can take care of her self…she already proved that with Miroku he's one the top hit-men and she overpowered him with little effort.

Without really thinking I found myself knocking at her door "are you ready we're leaving here in 5 minutes". She opened the door and the sight of her nearly took my breath away she was wearing black leather pants and a red leather tube top and she had her hair in a pony tail "I'm always ready for a good kill". This is the first time I actually saw her smile since I met her and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…I was at a loss for words all I could do was nod.

We were in Travis's apartment waiting for him to get home "so Kagome you're going to be the one to kill him since this is your first we'll tie him up to make it easier on you" it was Miroku that said that to her. All was silent between us…I just stared at Sango the whole time and I knew she knew that I was but she did nothing to stop me so I didn't. I finally heard the door open and Travis walked in.

Narrators POV

Sango was the first to move. She snuck up right behind him so quietly that he had no idea she was there and she kicked him right in the back of the head so that he fell unconscious. Kouga and Miroku got to work on tying him up in a chair so that Kagome could kill him. Once they were done and were satisfied that he would not be able to move or speak they motioned for Kagome to come. They gave her the knife and gave her instructions to slit his throat open. Sango stopped her "wait…he should be awake when you do it otherwise it's just cowardly…like killing someone in there sleep" Kagome only nodded.

Two minutes later Travis woke up and immediately started struggling against his bindings. Sango looked at Kagome and nodded signaling that she could do it now…Kagome just stood there and stared at him with tears in her eyes "I cant do it I'm not that wicked I can't kill an innocent man" Travis was struggling more now and he was almost free Sango grabbed the knife out of Kagome's hand and shoved her out of the way "well I can" and with that she slit his throat open and his struggling stopped.

Once they got back home Sango and Kouga were beyond pissed and Miroku was trying to calm them down. Kouga spoke first "I told you that you wouldn't be able to do this but you didn't listen to me…in this kind of work you cant hesitate that's what gets you killed" "I'm so sorry Kouga it's just that I knew you wanted to break up with me so I thought that if I showed you I can do it you would stay with me" "I can't even look at you right now" with that Kouga took a seat on the couch. "Miroku you understand don't you…you're not mad at me are you" "of course I'm not mad this kind of work isn't for everyone" Sango decided it was time to take care of this her way.

"You've seen my face" "I promise I won't tell anyone" "that's not good enough for me…I really don't like you…you're a pathetic excuse for a human being…and I must be killing you now" Kagome looked absolutely terrified. It was Miroku who spoke then "you can't kill her…she didn't do anything wrong…she said she wont tell anyone what you look like…are you really that heartless" I smirked "yes" was my simple answer. Kouga didn't object he honestly didn't care if Kagome died it's not like he cares about her…he never did she was just an easy lay that got attached.

Kagome looked at Kouga but he simply turned his attention towards Sango "I'm with her…I say we kill the bitch" "Kouga I can tell that me and you will get along just fine". Sango was just about to shoot Kagome when Miroku got in the way and took the bullet that was meant for her. Sango shrugged "great now I have to clean double the mess" and with that she shot two rounds into Kagome. They both stared at the mess "well that was interesting…hey Sango how we gonna explain this to boss man" "we tell him the truth…that I killed them because they were too weak to go up against Naraku". They both cleaned the mess in silence and dumped the bodies in a river that was nearby. "You know Sango I like you're style…I think me and you will make a great team" Sango looked at him and smiled an authentic smile "I never that I'd be saying this but I think we'll make a great team too"

A/N- hope you liked…let me know what you think


End file.
